


The Life You Deserved

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Journey Into Parenthood [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Reminiscing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: While having dinner at Alex and Charlie's place Jessica thinks about what life would be if She ended up with Alex. In the end she realizes they are exactly where they need to be
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Journey Into Parenthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905613
Kudos: 16





	The Life You Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> This is also one you've probably read before but I promise this is the last onebut I promise this is the last one

**Set 2030. Braxton is 7, Nova is 5**

Jessica was missing her best friend more than usual lately. It probably had something to do with the fact they had their own careers and could not see each other as much as they wanted. 

Sure, they had weekly dinners but sometimes it was not enough. She missed living together and spending almost twenty four seven with the other person.

She understands why they can't do that anymore. They each have their own careers taking up a lot of their time, Jessica being a lawyer and Alex being a social worker. Not to mention Alex and Charlie have kids to take care of.

When the young women knocked on the door she could hear voices on the inside. "Papa, that's Auntie Jess. Let me go answer it."

"I know baby." Alex sighed, clearly having dealt with this for most of the day. "But Auntie is a big girl. She can open the door for herself."

Jessica took his words as a sign to turn the knob and open the door. "Hey babies. I missed you." She smiled, walking inside the house.

The kids ran to hug her. "Are you spending the night?" Braxton asked.

Jessica giggled at how sweet the little boy was. "No Brax. I can't but I wish I could. I have to go back to work in the morning. However, I am going to be here until you go to bed."

Braxton's eyes showed brightly with excitement. "Really?"

Jessica nodded her head before turning to the boy's father. "Where's Charlie?"

"My lovely husband is making dinner." Alex shrugged. "Says I burned food too many times for his liking."

She laughed because she could totally see Charlie saying that. "Is everything okay at practice?"

Charlie was a professional football player and sometimes it could be a touchy subject for Alex. "He's going okay. I've been extremely nervous with him going back after the nasty concussion he got. But the doctor says as long as he doesn't push himself too much there won't be any permanent brain damage. Our children need one of us to be fully mentally capable."

"What have I told you about being so self-deprecating?" Charlie warned from the kitchen. "Hi Jess."

"Not to." Alex pouted as if he was one of their children getting reprimanded.

Charlie laughed, walking into the living room where everyone else was. "Will you stop pouting? You are a grown man. And it doesn't work on me anymore."

"Keep telling yourself that." Alex wriggled his eyebrows. 

Jessica grimaced, as dirty thoughts entered her head. "Alex. Stop. I don't really need to think about those things right now."

"I didn't tell you you had to." Alex smirked. 

Charlie playfully rolled his eyes. "Come on munchkins. Let's go eat before this gets way too out of hand." He picked up their daughter. 

Resting her head on her father's shoulder, Nova asked. "What are we having for dinner Daddy?"

"Pot roast." Charlie responded, tickling her stomach lightly.

"I want to sit next to Novie." Braxton exclaimed. 

"You always sit next to your sister." His father reminded him.

Alex chuckled to himself, getting up to go into the kitchen as well. He paused in the doorway, turning around to face her. "You coming?"

"In a second." She told him with a small fake smile, hoping Alex would not make a big deal out of it.

Alex shrugged before going to join the rest of his family. He knew Jessica would tell him if something was going on when she was ready to.

Jessica smiled proudly from where she was sitting because she had a clear view of the family interacting but they could not see her.   
There was a point in time where Alex did not smile, at least not like how he was now. For a long time Jess did not think she would ever see that smile again. Charlie did that for him.

Charlie St. George gave Alex something Jessica could never. Happiness. Charlie was Alex's light in the darkness. The only thing keeping his head above water.

If they had stayed together like Alex originally wanted they probably would have ended up hating each other. She would always be wishing he was Justin, Alex didn't seem that interested in girls anyway especially after his injury and they share too many dark secrets.

Alex deserves the life he has. One full of light and happiness instead of one weighed down by the darkness and tragedies of his past. Which would most likely be the life he would have if he had married Jessica instead of the adorable man in front of him.

"Well, Justy. At least one of you got the life you deserved." Jessica whispered, looking up with tears in her eyes. "I love you. More than you'll ever know." She then slowly got up and followed the family into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, these will not necessarily be in order. I will however be going through their whole time in parenthood. From deciding to have kids to their graduations and beyond. If there is a specific scenario you want to see or something you want to see more than any other please leave it down below.


End file.
